


Stevonnie's Angel's

by Master_of_the_Boot1, TheEquestrianidiot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I'll make them up as I go along, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEquestrianidiot/pseuds/TheEquestrianidiot
Summary: "Things don't have to be real to mean something to us, as long as they mean something real. Does this feel real to you?" Newly minted fusion Stevonnie navigates love, war , life and hot, smoking bed breaking sex. Warning: Graphic depictions of sexual activity. Co-Written with Van_Canto1





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! My name is TheEquestrianidiot2.0. All I can really say right now is thank you for clicking on this humble little story of mine. This was thought up after a long a weird conversation between me and Van_Canto1. Eventually, I said "Fuck it!" and wrote up "Stevonnie's Angels". We're still really trying to figure this whole thing out, so it might have really sporadic updates. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I'll be using female pronouns because honestly she looks and sounds more feminine than she does masculine and Stevonnie is literally half Connie and half Steven, and Steven is half Rose, making Stevonnie three parts female and one part male. I'm aware she's a hermaphrodite and is equal parts male and female, but I'll be using the words 'she' and 'her' for simplicity. Thanks again to my co-author Van_Canto1 for all the help and advice he's given me. You're the best man! Be sure to go check out his stuff! Enough of me talking! ONWARDS AOSHIMA!

Night had long since fallen across Beach City, and a curious event was taking place, hidden yet in plain sight.

Kiki panted into the night air underneath the boardwalk dock. She was splayed out on her back, nude and in plain sight aside from the cover of night and the fact that on one ever walked around that late. Her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and her aching nipples pointed up towards the night sky, begging for someone, anyone to tweak them or suck on them, even if it was just a little.

Even more curious was the sight of the woman in front of her, hands running up and down Kiki's thighs with her head buried between them. It was a familiar dark haired gem fusion, dutifully servicing the girl's luscious folds with her agile tongue.

 _"Stevonnie is so fucking good at licking."_ Kiki thought to herself, but her thoughts were quickly cut off as Stevonnie nipped at her now-exposed clitoris and sent her reeling in pleasure, her back arching and thrusting her melon-sized tits skyward. _"Mmmmm, and she always will be!"_ She was nearing her sixth orgasm of the night, and she was sure she had given at least as many to Stevonnie earlier. The thought only made her hotter.

"Ooh, OOOooohfuck, please don't stop!" Kiki managed to gasp out.

"Mmmph!" Was Stevonnie's response.

Kiki's nipples were aching even harder now, and she wanted to send a signal to Stevonnie to lavish some attention on her breasts, but every time she tried she was... distracted... so, the situation being as it was, Kiki reached to her breasts with her own hands and started fondling, occasionally licking the upper half of one in her lust-induced haze.

In one glorious moment, Kiki tweaked both her nipples at the same time that Stevonnie decided to graze her clit with her teeth, and it nearly sent her over the edge. Stevonnie paused in her ministrations and lifted her head from between Kiki's thighs, her face dripping with cum and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You really liked that, huh?" Stevonnie asked rhetorically, and then dove right back in.

"MMMMmmm, aahhh, YES baby, that's EXACTLY what I like!" Kiki answered anyway, though not consciously. Her mind was overcome with pleasure as Stevonnie relentlessly assaulted her clit, and Kiki couldn't help but cum in a mess all over Stevonnie's face.

Stevonnie finished up, licking a few more times and earning some moans from Kiki in the aftermath, then began to crawl up her body, lavishing attention over her curves with her hands along the way, before meeting their lips in a passionate kiss at the apex of her ascent. Kiki tasted her own cum on Stevonnie's tongue, and it served to be extremely arousing for her as her nine-inch cock became as hard as steel.

"You ready?" Stevonnie asked, raising herself up and moving over Kiki's body.

"Yes, always…"

Stevonnie positioned herself between Kiki's legs and sat on her rear. Without breaking their eye contact, Stevonnie reached down and raised Kiki's legs in the air, giving one of her feet a feather-light kiss. She placed Kiki's legs on either side of her head, resting them on her shoulders as she leaned forward and placed her own by Kiki's hips. Then, positioning herself carefully, she brought her cock forward and prodded at Kiki's entrance. Kiki sucked in a lungful of air, looking between her thighs as Stevonnie's length slid slowly into her.

"God above, you're always so tight," Stevonnie grunted as another inch sank into her.

In mere seconds, the fusion was all the way in. Her hips were pressed against Kiki's rump, her dick sunk to the hilt within the woman and the head just grazing her cervix—a virtually perfect fit. Kiki was always dumbfounded by the feeling of fullness, by the twitching of the dick inside of her, always wondering how if managed to fit so goddamn perfectly.

"Ooooooh fuck, you always feel so fucking amazing!" Stevonnie said through gritted teeth.

Kiki didn't even nod, simply basking in the pleasure. Said basking was interrupted when Stevonnie began to withdraw, leaving only the head inside. Kiki started to whine, but never quite got the chance. In one fell swoop, Stevonnie slammed her entire length back inside Kiki's pussy, their bodies giving a loud smack of flesh. Kiki gave a cry, which promptly melted into a prolonged moan as Stevonnie began to thrust in earnest, quickly finding a rhythm and hammering in and out of Kiki's body. Stevonnie released Kiki's right leg, instead hugging the left to her torso with both arms as she continued to thrust.

Kiki opened her eyes and watched as Stevonnie's face contorted in concentration and ecstasy. She could feel the penis flaring inside of her and knew, by now, what was about to happen.

Sure enough: "I'm getting close!" Stevonnie growled. "You want me to take it out?"

"No! Just keep going…"

Stevonnie sped her thrusting, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, flushing and panting and moaning until…

Stevonnie didn't scream, like Kiki had. She looked like she was screaming, but there was no noise. Kiki had less than a second to ponder this before an explosion of warmth flooded her insides. It was enough to send her over the edge yet again, writhing on the ground as she was filled with Stevonnie's cum.

As the orgasm faded, Kiki was surprised to find that Stevonnie hadn't stopped her thrusting. The tan girl released Kiki's leg and laid herself on top of her, wrapping her arms around Kiki as she continued and resting her head in Kiki's neck.

Their eyes met, as Stevonnie leaned forward a kissed Kiki, never breaking her rhythm.

"This feels like a dream," Kiki eventually said out loud, her voice wobbling as Stevonnie pounded away at her. "This barely seems real. It can't be real."

"Why not?" Stevonnie replied, giving an extra hard thrust as if to prove a point.

"Well…" Kiki searched for her words—not an easy task, all things considered. "You're you! And I'm me. None of this makes any sense. This is just…" She trailed off lamely.

Stevonnie seemed to consider this, as if her hips had a mind of their own. Finally, she said, "Tell me. Do you want this love to mean something to you?"

"God, yes, yes I really do, and it does."

"Well, there you have it," Stevonnie said, her eyes closing. Kiki could tell she was close again. "Things don't have to be real to mean something to us, as long as they mean something real. Does this feel real to you?"

"Oh, does it ever," Kiki said, feeling herself starting to build.

"Well, I don't know about you, but that's good enough for me."

And apparently it was, as Stevonnie came inside Kiki again. By now, her movements were lethargic, her limbs trembling with exertion. After another silent scream had wracked her body, Stevonnie collapsed on top of Kiki.

Kiki pouted for an instant. She was this close to her own release. Thinking quickly, she rolled Stevonnie onto her back and climbed on top of her, never letting the her dick slide from her pussy. Kiki straddle her hips and began to pump herself up and down on Stevonnie's still erect member. Stevonnie, exhausted though she was, smiled and enjoyed the show, watching as Kiki bounced and squeaked in pleasure.

Finally, Kiki found her release, cumming for the ninth time that night. She threw her head back and gave one last unrestrained cry to the air around them. Seeing stars, Kiki collapsed on top of Stevonnie in one tired and satisfied puddle of woman.

Neither of them knew how long they lay there, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow, their legs and bodies intertwined.

Eventually, they rose slowly from the bushes, holding each other's hands, and quickly peaked around to ensure no one was watching before quickly dashing to the doorway of the Stevonnie's house. They had shredded or otherwise destroyed their clothing at some point during their love-making, but that didn't bother Kiki much.

They trudged up the stairs to Stevonnie's room and flopped their sweaty bodies down onto the bed, too tired to bother themselves with a shower. Where Stevonnie was out near instantaneously, snoring lightly, Kiki lightly drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

Her dreams told a tale of the past...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just to warn you guys, this chapter does contain a rape scene, but this is the only chapter that has one.

Kiki sat in the living room with her dad, Kofi and dind't bother to pretend to be interested in what was on the screen. Kofi on the other hand couldn't be more engrossed. Other than his pizza restaurant and his simmering sexual tension with Mr. Fryman, Kofi Pizza loved nothing more than eighties action movies.

 _"When I was a boy, I wanted to make a movie about Satan killing Jesus. So told my dad about it and he beat the shit out of me, which just made my determination stronger,"_ explained the elderly dutch director on the screen.

Kiki glanced out the window and sighed. Normally her father's mindlessly violent movies had the effect of shutting down her brain, but him spending all his time watch interviews by the cast and crews instead of watching his usual gorefest was having the opposite effect. She was becoming listless and asking way too many questions; the kind that only undermine's a person's self esteem and life choices.

 _"I was a body builder when someone handed me the script to the movie,_ Satan Kills Jesus _and I thought it was shit. Thirty years after the fact, I'm glad my wife talked me into taking the role of Jesus,"_ explained the African-American man who was highly muscular despite his advancing white hair.

Kiki shifted in her chair as her father was completely invested in the making of his favorite film. The problem wasn't that she was thinking too much, but ever since the prom she was thinking too much about her . . . him. . . them. Fuck, she didn't even know to how to gender that person, let alone their name. She'd been horny before, and found men and women hot before but there wasn't this . . . this bright, light feeling in her chest.

Her father eagerly watched as an actor typecast as an old eighties businessman spoke, "Back then I played nothing but sitcom dads so when Paul offered me the chance to play the devil I took it. Satan's basically just the dad who treats his wife and kids like a punching bag."

It was as much as Kiki could take. "I'm going for a walk, dad," she explained to her father, getting up off the couch.

"Kiki!" her father objected, "This is our bonding, you love these movies. Or at least you don't hate them; has being a teenager changed what you think?"

She shook her head, "No dad, I just need time to think?"

Kofi cocked his head, pausing the special features on his DVD. "Wait, is this about a boy?"

"No, dad," she said, preparing to be interrogated.

"Is it about a girl?" he asked.

Kiki groaned, "I'm not sure if they're either or."

If she expected her father to flip out she was wrong. Kofi just shrugged. "Well whatever, just make sure you use a condom or a dental dam if they're a lady."

"Dad!" she cried out, dark cheeks going flush with embarrasment.

"What? I'm your father and I can't stop you from being a woman but you gotta be vigilant against herpes."

"I'm leaving," she left without further prompting.

* * *

 

The woods were cool, comforting and very familiar. The moon shone bright like it had since the first time she and her sister went wandering off when they were old enough to first walk. Everything about these woods spoke of hidden fairies, magic castles and childhood fantasies. They were the perfect place for hikers, nature enthusiasts and lovers.

Lovers.

Kiki bit her lip, the moisture spreading down below the easiest part to hande. The sex was great but she couldn't cope with the need. She wanted to hold that person's hand again, wanted to hug them and cuddle like a romantic little fool. She dind't even know them but she wanted to know them.

Rubbing her thighs together, she tried to think of something else other than their impressive member and skilled tongue. Mentally she conjured an image of her and the person sitting and mocking her dad's over the top action films.

She shook her head. Helpless was the way that this person made her feel. She felt helpless as she chased after the kind look in that person's eyes and the gentleness of their hands.

The broughts of trees swayed gently in the wind and the perfume of summer flowers travelled to Kiki's nose; everything felt magic. There was a romance in the air and being apart from the object of her romance drove her up the wall.

Stopping, she took a moment to grab her bearings. She smiled; this was the pond where she and her sister had gone peeping on boys swimming nude. It was a moment of innocence for them as well as their first chance to see how male plumbing worked. Those were some fun times and fun was exactly what she needed.

That was when she felt a long, phallic object snaking up her leg.

Before she could react, a red vine wrapped itself around her midsection. She screamed, and tried to pound at it, but it was firm and wouldn't budge. She was lifted into the air by the tentacle, several feet above the ground. She noticed now that there were more of them, more of these tentacles moving everywhere. It was as if the garden had come alive, and it was all moving towards her.

Suddenly, several more came up from the ground. Her screams permeated the air as another wrapped itself around her other leg, one flew up around her neck, two others went to her arms, and several merely came to hover around her. Kiki had no idea what to do. She was absolutely terrified, and now immobilized. Horrified beyond rational thought, she could only keep screaming and struggling in vain.

The vines... no, she realized. Tentacles. She couldn't think of them as vines. They seemed less like a plant branch and more like a living animal. She couldn't understand what they were, but nature could not produce something so horrific as these... tentacles.

The tentacles hovering around her moved in closer. Several of them began to rub her body, often leaving their purple sap on her. One of them began to rub her face, around her mouth. She tried turning her face away, sobbing at this hideous thing violating her. Another wrapped itself around her right breast and began to squeeze. A third moved beneath her crotch, tore off her shorts and began rubbing her exposed labia.

What was this? Was she being molested by plants? Were these tentacles about to... violate her?

As if in answer, a blue tentacle at her face went to her lips, and though her teeth were clenched tight, it forced its way past her lips and teeth, into her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as the tentacle began to move itself in and out, pumping itself into her throat. She tried to scream, but it was muffled against the blue phallus pistoning within her. Thick tears fell from her eyes, mixing with the sap on her cheeks as they came down. She tried to struggle, tried to move at all, but found herself doing nothing but swinging slightly. The tentacles held her well in place.

She could taste the sap from the tentacle in her mouth now. It was sweet, syrupy. It would have been delicious under other circumstances, but she couldn't deal with it then. The taste overwhelmed her taste buds as the violent thrusting continued. Her lips were now covered in the purplish goo, which was dripping off of the tentacle every time it pulled out of her mouth, only to shoot back in.

And she could feel it, all over the rest of her body as the other tentacles rubbed themselves on her now naked body. Another tentacle came to her face and began to rub itself against her, this one a light pink, and finally the one that had been rubbing her shaved pelvis pushed itself against her labia before thrusting itself inside violently. Kiki's eyes bugged and shetried to scream again, though it was still muffled. It pistoned into her much harder than the one in her mouth, causing her body to jump withevery thrust. It banged against her cervix, sending pain shooting through her torso.

For several minutes, Kiki screamed in vain, while the two tentacles violently raped her and several more groped at her nude form, leaving sticky slime all over her body. The blue tentacle sped suddenly, and just a few seconds later beganto spew sap down her throat. Kiki didn't know what to do, and tried to hack up as much of the sticky sap as possible. Fortunately, the tentacle withdrew quickly, and she was able to cough up most of it, desperately hacking and trying to breathe. When she was finally able to suck inenough air, she yelled as loud as she could.

"HELP!" She got nothing else out, however, as the pink tentacle shoved itself in her open mouth. Kiki sobbed, continuing to try to scream for in vain for help. The pink tentacle continued where the blue left off.

By now, the tentacle pouding her pussy was nearing orgasm as well. It's rapid increase in pace made Kiki try to scream "No!", and "Stop!" but she could get nothing out. The banging against her cervix ended suddenly, the tentacle's sap filling her.

It withdrew a moment later, the goo dripping out of Kiki onto the ground.

For a long while, Kiki couldn’t see or hear anything. She couldn’t feel a thing. Then the pain returned, ten, twenty, a hundred fold. Pain was everything, and there was nothing else. Except for nausea, and the feeling of being swung about in the air like a rag doll. And the hundreds of tentacles slipping all across her body, binding her legs and wings, reaching all over and everywhere, and her powerless to do anything to stop it.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw the forest floor hanging over her head, and her hair stretched out towards it. Something thick and warm and red slipped from her chin to her cheek to her forehead and fell upwards into the air above her. She realized that she was dangling upside down. The tentacles held tight around each of her legs, around her whole waist and chest. Even if she could fight past all the dull pain in her head and struggle, all she would have been able to do was wiggle now. Their grip was too strong. But wiggle she did, as much as she could, but it didn’t do her any good.

The tentacles abruptly tore her legs in opposite directions, spreading them wide, too wide, much wider than she’d ever seen them go. Kiki's thighs burned furiously, feeling as if they had been ripped apart, and she cried out.

She looked up and saw a large, pointed tentacle appear and hover over her totally exposed pussy. It poised curiously above her for a moment, then plunged down in between her legs and inside. All gentleness forgotten, the tentacle drove inside her, harsh and unsympathetic. It forced her tight hole open wider and wider, pushing deeper and deeper, and she cried out again, whimpered pleas for mercy.

The tentacle, incredibly, stopped. But another instantly appeared by her mouth, slipped up her chin, and touched her lips. Kiki clamped her mouth shut and turned her head away, but another tentacle held her head still while the first lunged at her mouth. It pushed its way past her closed lips, then forced itself even through her teeth. It wrapped around her tongue like a vine around a tree limb, and then slipped down into her throat. Kiki gagged and screamed, but the tentacle completely filled her mouth, and the sounds came out only as low, muffled groans.

Above her, between her legs, the other tentacle began its push inside again. It drove deep, deep, deep, filling her past her every limit. Her muscles clenched desperately at the smooth, slippery flesh of the tentacle, only making every centimeter it pushed further more painful. Deep, deep, deeper than she thought possible, deep until she thought it couldn’t possibly go any deeper, but deeper it went. Kiki, violated, humiliated, gagged, helpless, could do nothing but twitch and squirm in the tentacles’ grip.

Finally, the tentacle paused, but only for a moment. It drew back out of her an inch, her inner muscles still clutching at it all the way, and then it slammed back inside her again. It pulled out, then charged in again. And then again and again and again. Each time, her whole body lifted up towards the tentacle as it pulled back, and the collapsed and shuddered when it drove back inside. Again, again, again. And each time the tentacle pushed in more easily, but more forcibly, faster, faster, faster. Instead of going numb, Kiki felt more and more acutely the slippery, soft-but-firm texture of the tentacle sliding along the flesh of her inner walls. A horrible, shameful pleasure grew inside her, a heat and pressure building in her abdomen, a twisted pleasure from being fucked harder than she ever had before, her helpless to do anything to stop it, and all the more overwhelming for being horrible and shameful.

She felt another pointed tentacle, near the first. It slipped almost leisurely along the inside of her thigh, around her gaping, dripping, filled pussy, and then pressed up against her ass. Without giving her even a moment of preparation, the second tentacle drove inside her second hole, just the same as the first had. It pushed in deep, deep, deep, never stopping, always driving further, while the first tentacle continued pumping brutally in and out. But her ass was tighter, dryer, and the second tentacle’s push inside was harder than before, more painful, and in some bizarre, broken part of Kiki's mind it was as better as it was worse. The tentacles wholly filled both holes, and another tentacle was still down her throat, and it was all as arousing and pleasurable as it was painful and mortifying.

Just as the first, the second tentacle only stopped when it truly could not possibly plunge any deeper. And then it pulled out, and thrusted quickly back in. Again, again, again. In rhythm with the first, one then the other, her pussy then her ass, one then the other, slamming in and out. The two tentacles, separated by what seemed only the thinnest layer of flesh, filled her more than she had ever thought could be possible, and they rutted her hard and fast and ruthlessly. She couldn’t struggle or squirm, hanging upside down, blood rushing to her head, a thousand wet tentacles with free reign of her whole body, feeling, touching every part of her. She could only whimper and accept each savage thrust.

Her body shuddered, from her thighs to her shoulders, in one great wave, and Kiki came, warm liquid spurting around the tentacle that was pumping and stuffed in her pussy, and the cum slipped quickly down her thighs, down her stomach, across and through all the writhing tentacles, down her chest, her neck, her chin, and finally dribbled onto her lips, her own fluids, her own essence, and, though she knew it was hopelessly wrong and obscene, the musky taste and smell only made her feel more turned on. The tentacles didn’t let up for even a minute. If anything, they fucked her faster, harder, more violently, and Kiki moaned openly against the tentacle in her mouth.

A tentacle that had been grasping at her ankles moved down to her neck, and wrapped around, round, round her throat. It pressed down against her throat, and she felt the tentacle inside and the one outside, nearly touching, and her breath became a hoarse trickle around the two.

As the tentacles plunged in and out of her, both of her holes wet and loose and absolutely yielding, yet another slid along her thigh, and this time rested on her hard, exposed clit. It began to curl around her stiff nub, squeeze, stroke roughly then furiously, and the sensations were immediately overwhelming. From between her legs, unchecked, shameful pleasure wracked her whole body and as the tentacle stroked her clit and the other tentacles slipped easily in and out of her, and another slipped further down the inside of her throat, and another pressed harder down on the outside of her throat, and great trembling waves of heat and electricity rushed out from her clit and pussy and a kind of terror and another kind of excitement and then more pleasure rocked her whole self, swept through every inch of her body, and she bucked her hips helplessly against the staggering, ruthless flood of feeling and sensation and emotion. She came again and the pressure and the heat exploded inside of her and the tentacles stroked, rubbed, kneaded her clit and the pressure exploded a third time, instantly, in her head, and there was nothing but the release, her and the sweet, blissful, undying pain of release.

The tentacles finally let her go, and she fell to the ground with dull, wet thud. She lay on the floor, limp, dripping everywhere with she didn’t even know what, shaking with aftershocks of three consecutive orgasms, her breath ragged and hoarse, every part of her bruised and everywhere sore.

Kiki heaved and pressed a hand flat on the ground beneath her and pushed herself up. She took a single step towards the trees, and then her legs buckled, and she collapsed on the floor and did not move except for her heavy breath. Too tired. Too sore. She couldn’t go anywhere.

Kiki noticed then that one more tentacle had wrapped around her leg, and it began to slowly drag her backwards across the floor, back towards the mass of tentacles.

Kiki knew that she could not fight it, could never break free, didn’t even know if she wanted to. She would be the helpless plaything of a million, billion lust-driven tentacles for hours, at least. She would be fucked again and again until someone came to rescue her. But who could? Kiki was the fastest runner in Beach City, and she hadn’t been able to out run it. Her friends might come, but the best they could do would be caught the same as her.

As she was dragged across the floor, a trail of cum and sweat following in her wake, Kiki began to consider for the first time that she very well might never escape. Those tentacles could do anything and everything they wanted to her for hours, days, maybe months, maybe years. She wouldn’t ever be able to do anything to stop it, and neither would anyone else. She was totally and absolutely at the mercy of the tentacles.

She tried to wriggle pitifully out of the tentacle’s grasp, but immediately a dozen more sprung out and curled around her other limbs and held her still. Another wet tentacle slipped along and then into her slit, and Kiki whimpered with tears streaming down her face as it all began again. As it would again and again forever. No escape. No help. No mercy.

* * *

 

Stevonnie lounged about the house at the foot of the temple, next to her sat Amethyst. Playing on the TV was a deluxe DVD edition of the classic, some say seminal, eighties action movie Satan Kills Jesus.

Pearl walked in just as Jesus shot a pimp in the balls with the largest handgun available to gun makers in the eighties. The prim and proper gem cringed at the copious amount of blood and gore spraying realstically from the pimp's atomized crotch area. Stevonnie and Amethyst just sat and passively smiled at the onscreen carnage.

"What in the stars do you even see in this?" Pearl asked, not attempting to mask her disgust.

"The violence isn't especially realistic," said Stevonnie, "But it's done with such aplomb and fun that it's impossible not to enjoy. It tickles Connie's love of surgery scenes and it touches on Steven's experience with life and death adventures."

"It's sickening," said Pearl, turning her nose up to the TV.

"Come on P, don't be so closed minded," said Amethyst. "This is a movie about a man who's divinity comes from his kindness. When he gets chainsaw crucified and tortured, it's people's love for him that brings him back; not because God miracled his ass back to earth. It's about a man who loved and was loved back; it's a polyamory story with guns."

Pearl raised an eyebrow to the purple gem. "When did you get philosophical?"

Amethyst shrugged, "I'm a soldier; when we're not fighting, we sit on our asses in barracks and trenches waiting for the next fight, passing the time writing poetry, painting pictures and shit. Soldiers sit on our asses a lot."

Stevonnie sat up while the purple and white gems went back and forth, a sickening feeling taking over their gut and their mind filling with the image of a wide eyed pizza delivery girl. "Uh, I gotta run, I'm feeling frisky. Amethyst, you can finishe the film without me."

"But dude!" Amethyst whined, "You're gonna miss the temple gunfight with the ninja!"

Stevonnie blinked and tried to steady their heartbeat, "Uh, we can pick it up when I get back. See you two around."

The human hybrid fusion left without further explanation. Their strong legs taking them forward like a demigod of legend charginging into battle. Some unknown sense guided them into the woods bordering the northern edge of the Gem's property.

Going through the woods like Diana the Hunter, Stevonnie's inner character raged.

_Steven?! What this feeling?_

**_Amethyst talked about it once, she called it her spider sense_ **

_What? Like future vision?_

_**Sort of, she said a Quartz always knows when their mate is in danger** _

_A mate . . ._

**_As a buddy, a lover, a friend; my mom used to know when all the crystal gems were in trouble_ **

_So if we feel this, then. . ._

**_Then . . ._ **

The mental handshake of Stevonnie produced a single mental image. Kiki. The girl who woke up something inside them without ever really meaning to. That one image burned brightly in the fusion's imagination; giving her their first real taste of obsession.

Humans and the subspecies of quartz had something in common; they were familial by nature. They would die for their mates and their family unit. Those two distinct but similar sentiments flowed through Stevonnie and gave them strengh and purpose. When their enhnaced senses pickd up Kiki in one of the lower valleys of the forest, being raped by a twisting mass of corrupte gem; something inside gave way. A rage beyond rage reared its ugly head and for just one night, maybe, it would be turned against a foe most deservingly.

Before their ehanced senses, the moonlight forest was as bright as the day and that's when they saw the forest ranger's shed. a thought crept into Stevonnie's mind and they went with it.

* * *

 

Kiki felt numb from the protracted violation of her body and mind. Through the tentacles mass, she could see the serpentine mess leading back towards a compact body with a squid like beak and compound eyes like an insect. The beak snapped open and closed and the compound eyes glinted with something more than a dumb animal's hunting or mating instinct.

Agony wrapped through every fibre of her being and a strange sensation of numbness fell over her. From above, she watched herself, as though she'd seperated her mind and her corporeal form.

The vines kept pumping and thrusting, but began pulling her soft, vulnerable and naked form towards the clicking beak. It occured to Kiki that the creature was going to kill her. It seemed like a preferable option to living with the shame and trauma of this degredation.

The whine of an engine distracted both Stevonnie and the tetacle monster. Through the entire sordid affair of degredation, humiliation and violation a spike of warmth and happiness went through Kiki and just like that her mind returned to her body. A wordless scream of joy erupted out of her throat as a tentacle left her mouth to attack the charging, godly form of Stevonnie.

The person on the beach that made love to Kiki swooped down from the skies with the aplomb of a Marvel Comics hero and the murderous rage of a Dark Horse comics anti-hero.

Stevonnie screamed, spit flying as she brough to bear a weed whacker with razor wire wrapped around the business end. Spinning at hundreds of RPMs, the spinning, rusty razor wire met with the first of the tentacle dicks and tore it apart like wet tissue paper.

A shriek fit fro abyssal monsters and eldritch horrors erupted from the heart of the gem monster; vibrations shook up and down the small main body as the tentacles attacked with enough speed to break the sound barrier.

They might as well have been moving slow as far as Stevonnie was concerned, their powers multipled exponentially by the nature of fusion; they relished that this would not be a fair fight.

The weed whacker shredded tentacle dicks, the fusion deliberately starting each strike from the glans ending of each appendage; that was where most of the nerve endings and pain receptors would be kept.

They seemed to fly like superman, driven by a combination of superhuman leaps and an inate levitation ability. The result was that their feet never left the ground as their humble garden tool tore apart the tentacles like so much helpless kelp.

Kiki shrieked with disgust as the monster's faux tissue and blood splattered her; yet despite the revulsion she welcomed this. A very small part of her wanted justice to be done and a slightly larger part yet wanted to be the one doing the cutting. Her emotions rocketed around between terror that Stevonnie too would be violated by the creature and sadistic glee that it was getting its just deserts.

Many tentacles waved at only half their original lengh. From out of Stevonnie's gem, a flying shield became a razor sharp frisbee and bounced off trees and rocks to slice through more sinister appendages again and again and again.

The beast now had less than half the number of tentacles to start with and it's own mishapen, tumorous body looked weak, naked and exposed. A specially aimed shield strike sliced off its serrated beak; bringing forth fresh squeals of pain and a shower of fake blood which soon poofed in the oxidizing atmosphere of the earth.

Stevonnie flew through the tentacle nest faster than Kiki's human eyes could proces. Grinding their teeth and howling, their mashes the spinning, rusted wire into the monster's compound eyes; ripping through the tough outer casing and masticating the innner lenses and optic nerves.

The squealing of the monster reached a glass shattering pitch as its last remaining tentacles. The muscular, turgid appendages wrapped around Stevonnie's long, clean limbs but could not make her budge. Screaming, she shapeshifted additional muscle mass into her left arm; the size of it ripping the tentacles to shreds.

With that grotesquely enhanced arm, she punched through its final defence and wrapped their fingers around the flinty, dull gem that was the core of its being.

Against all belief, the squealing grew louder and higher pitched still and in that moment both Steven and Connie within wanted to crush that gem into dust. They held its core essence in their palm and by some gem exchange of information, fear was absorbed through their skin and they understood the terror and powerlessness that it felt.

They didn't kill it not because it desreved to live, but because they had stopped it. It would never harm another, never ruin another life. And honestly, the life of Kiki was worth a billion, trillion times more than the snuffing out of one monster ever could be. Like crushing a bug; the miniscule effort wasn't worth the miniscule satisfaction.

Then something happened, something that Stevonnie could never have expected. They saw into the monster's mind.

It took less than one milisecond. They ripped the flinty gem free from its body. In the less than one milisecond that the hard-light body took to poof into nitrogenous gasses, the gem interacted with the nerves in their skin and they saw into its mind.

Mind was a generous word for it. At best it was swirling malestrom that would put the worst acid trip to shame. What got their attention was a symbol of three diamonds in unity; white, yellow and blue. It alone was the mote of order in chaos, and the diamonds had a message.

_**Fight. Kill. For. Authority.** _

That was the last of it, and it didn't matter because they had a loved one to protect.

Stevonnie before they did anything else tore off their plus sized shirt and put it over Kiki's shivering frame.

Kiki glanced back at their savior with empty eyes, drawn to the beauty of Stevonnie's nude upper body like a baby responding to a mother's chest. Without a word, she took her savior in a hug; the one port in the storm, the last refuge in a world of warfare, pain and murder.

"I'm sorry, Kiki," said that person's mellefulous voice, large diamond clear tears dripping down their face. "I'm so sorry."

The attack left scars that even Rose Quartz healing tears could not heal, but this would not be the end.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peridot and Lapis lounged in the threadbare sofa which lay about the old, dusty barn. Long since abandoned, the wooden building served as a kind of home to the two gems. As a former aristocratic gem, Lapis Lazuli was used a degree of freedom.

Peridot however was new to this whole freedom thing. Back on Homeworld, she'd never been more than a low level technician assigned to projects and jobs too demeaning for era one Peridots and too dangerous to send in robonoids. Even the mere act of simple shape shifting was seen as superfluous to her duty and punishable by death.

Reaching one arm around her significantly shorter significant other, Lapis looked at the green gem lovingly as they watched an old anime show together.

Onscreen, a brawny anime woman swung an impractically large sword at a creatively designed anime monster. One thing was for sure, this show didn't lack in interesting monster designs. "Ah-ha!" laughed Peridot triumphantly as the monster gorily fell in two, "Take that you clod, your inferior corrupted forms are no match for the Valkyrie!"

Lapis smiled, "I'm glad you liked this show; Steven turned me on to it and I wasn't sure you'd like it after  _Camp Pining Hearts."_

Peridot hugged Lapis as the brawny, angry woman screamed and took out a dozen black knights with a single swing of her fuck-off big sword. " _Camp Pining Hearts_  will always be my first great love of human fiction, but the show  _Black Valkyrie_  provides some of the most complex and compelling shipping webs that I've ever seen. The Love triangle with Martin, Lotte and Gattz alone provides me with tens of thousands of pages of dissertation and discourse regarding who the true ship is."

Lapis shook her head at how her apparently logical and clear thinking girlfriend was a hopeless romantic even worse than Steven; it made her love the mouthy green gem even more. She was about to speak when Peridot cut her off.

"Shush, Lapis, Gattz is about to rescue Lotte from the machinations of the Arch Anyellios. Now Gattz can finally see that she's destined to be with Lotte and not Martin."

Lapis winced a bit as the anime entered a trippy sequence where the angry, butch warrior jumped through a magic portal and into a hellscape that looked surprisingly like Homeworld. "Uh, Peridot, if you ship Lotte and Gattz . . . I gotta spoil it for you; you're going to have a bad time."

Peridot just scoffed as Gattz ran for a beautiful, white haired woman held prisoner by four massive demons and their combined armies of hell. "Nonsense, I've calculated every factor and the logic dictates that Gattz will be happy with the woman general who fought with her and won her respect; not the foolish man who pined for her like an idiot."

The blue gem shrugged and decided to let Peridot watch the ending of the first season. It wasn't going to be a pretty thing but something about the gory, brutal and unforgiving ending brought Lapis great joy. She decided that as much as she loved Peridots innocence and naivete, she needed to see this.

On screen, the low budget but clearly well directed anime brought the viewers into the world of the Arch Anyellios. Gattz faced off against a gigantic yellow demon as Lotte lay bruised at the monster's feet: mutilated and from the damage around her breasts and nethers far worse.

The voice actor behind Gattz managed to make a dramatic anime speech seem grounded and something that a real person would actually say. Peridot drank the whole thing in as the Arch-demon offered Lotte the world in exchange for her soul and the chance to become Queen of the Anyellios.

Lapis braced herself, this was the moment that Peridot was going to be disappointed.

"That woman, Gattz; she was my only friend. She was the only one who got in way of my vision. Oh soul is yours, great demon; I submit."

Peridot's eyes widened and her jaw dropped with shock. "No," she said softly. Then louder, "No!"

Lapis winced at Peridot's shock and outrage as onscreen, demon magic stripped Gattz of her armour and shattered her sword before conjuring a nude and bound Martin.

"No!" screamed Peridot, jumping off the couch. "You were perfect, perfect for each other! Gattz trusted you! She loved you and she put you above her own morals!" The tiny gem jumped back on the couch and started hopping up and down like a rabid frog. "She performed assassinations for you, took a poisoned arrow for you and you sacrifice not only your one true love but all your friends who trusted you and saved you from the King's Torture Tower?!" She jumped onto the ground, rolling around like a log as she did.

Lapis tried to calm down her partner as Lotte on screen transformed into a white, hawk like demon. "Peridot, if you think about it; this is logical for Lotte. She's always been about power and saw the warriors under her as tools." The words hurt to say more than she'd thought they would. "I used to be part of a royal court; love just doesn't exist in a place like that."

Peridot ignored what Lapis was saying as the green tech gem ran around the barn causing spoons and thing to fly around like a wimpy Magneto. "Oh Lotte! I hate you! If you were a real person I'd go to clodding war with you, with knives and chains!"

As the short, angry dorito ran off into the cornfield, Lapis spied Stevonnie walking in with a very silent Kiki. The blue gem stood up immediately as she spotted the way that Kiki walked and looked; like she was invisible to the whole world.

Lapis had no heart to flutter but the twin screws driving the synthetic blood in her body started spinning faster. Her mouth felt dry even though she had no saliva and a deep drive within her wanted to jump into the deepest body of water and hide. She blinked as Kiki was placed upon the sofa next to her.

"I'll be right back," said Stevonnie, "I smell smoke and I'm afraid Peridot set something on fire, and once that's done... I-I need to tell the gems. Can you watch out for her, Lapis?"

The water gem nodded and spoke with forced cheer, "Sure thing, Steven."

The large fusion left and it was just the girl and the gem. Silence dominated the space as the show  _Black Valkyrie_  finished and another low budget, retro anime project came on.

Lapis glanced at the girl out the corner of her eye, unsure of what to say. What could she say.

_Hey I know that look on your face, Jasper did it to me when we were malachite—no_

_Hey, they used to gang ra—oh, fuck no_

_When I got back to Homeworld after thousands of years of imprisonment they stripped me of all my titles before torturing and ra—_ **_FUCKING STARS, NO_ **

"Hey, uh, human," Lapis began. Kiki barely budged but watched the blue gem from out her periphery. "Look, there's going to be some rough days ahead, but everyone still loves you and they'll still love you forever."

Kiki said nothing, focusing instead of the brightly coloured kids anime.

Taking a risk, Lapis held Kiki's hand. When the girl didn't panic or scream, she breathed a sigh. "Also, I . . . I did actually go through what you did, so you an email me or something any time about it or talk."

Lapis was taken by surprise when Kiki hugged her tightly. One of her hands clamped over Lapis's gem and the blue woman had to restrain the urge to scream and freak out. When that feeling was over, a strange warmth fell over the two and at least in this tiny circle everything felt like it would turn out for the better.

* * *

Stevonnie walked into the main house where she'd left the Crystal gems lounging. It seemed like a century ago that she'd been sitting on the sofa with Amethyst watching gory eighties action movies.

"Hey dude," the purple gem greeted, "Movie finished up but I thought we could get to watching our favorite horror movie,  _Death Bed: The Bed That Eats_! You know you love it when the bed eats the guy and makes his woman watch!"

That was as much as she could take as Stevonnie burst out crying, collapsing to the floor like a puppet with their strings cut. Amethyst looked horrified and ran to the fusion of her two favorite humans. "Oh god! I'm sorry, please tell me you're not sick, please!"

Garnet ran to Stevonnie's side and scooped them into her arms, cradling them like she did when Steven was a baby. "We're here for you," the tall gem cooed, "We'll always be there for you."

"Stevonnie," said Pearl, putting one delicate hand on their tear stained cheek. "Let it all out, take as much time as you need."

The strengh which which they'd killed the monster left them, but Stevonnie managed to wimper. "A-a monster hurt Kiki, hurt her . . . that way."

The gems understood well enough. Homeworld back in the day did some unspeakable things to prisoners.

"Stevonnie, I know this is hard, but can you tell us what happened?" Pearl asked gently.

Sniffing, Stevonnie said "Y-yeah. We were watching the movie with Amethyst when we just felt this... this pain! Just all over! I didn't know what it was! I tried to focus on it, and... I saw Kiki! I saw her being... raped! Violated!" Stevonnie grasped her head in her hands as she continued. "I tried to get there as fast as I could. I actually stopped to get a weedwacker. Wrapped the end in barbed wire. When I got there... I lost myself. I liked it. The feeling of that monster being shredded to bits."

She sniffed before continuing. "After, I had it in my hand. I pulled it straight from its body. I-I wanted to shatter that thing so BAD!"

Pearl took Stevonnie's hand in her own. "If it makes you feel any better, that doesn't make you a monster. In the rebellion, there was a standing order that all renegade Pearl's be raped and shattered. I used to find shattered Pearl's with knife tips broken off in the gems. I used to go out and get revenge for those Pearl's, to the point where I thought about raping those Homeworld soldiers right back." The pale gem gulped as her own unaknowledged pain bubbled to surface. Seeing that pain in another made Stevonnie feel not so . . . alone.

"If you had shattered it," Pearl insisted, "We wouldn't have blamed you, but speaking as someone who's stood on the brink, I'm glad you kept your dignity, your kidness. Right now, Kiki will need that from you more than any kind of revenge."

"Yeah!" Amethyst, shouted, bear hugging Stevonnie in Garnet's arms. "You're family, and now Kiki is family too! And the code of the Quartz says you don't fuck with family." The little gem's eyes widened as something psychotic stirred inside. "Believe me, you're a fucking saint for not killing that bitch. If I was there, I'd have done something REALLY scary to that thing!"

"The Gem is dealt with," Garnet explained, stroking Stevonnie's hair. "The pair of you will never return to what you were, but what you can become will be stronger than ever before."

That admission from the fusion hit Stevonnie like a punch in the gut. They'd kill to have that old innocence. But there was something else. "The corruption monster," she sniffed, wiping her nose. "something was talking to it."

Garnet paused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Before I pulled the gem out... There was a moment where I felt... connected to it. Like... I saw what it was thinking. I only heard a bit though. It said... It said, " ** _Fight. Kill. For. Authority."_**  Guys... Does that... does that mean...?"

Pearl tried to say something but the words caught in her throat. Stevonnie wanted Pearl to panic and start sqawking, to be her usual mother hen and worrywart self. But the graceful gem could only gag; choking on her PTSD.

Amethyst panicked and turned to Garnet, "Help us out, G! Don't leave us in the dark!"

Garnet ground her teeth, fighting her own unbidden memories. "The Diamonds in the past could project feelings and thoughts into gems. Think of it like the novel 1987, where the party uses screens to change people's brains. Back during the war, the diamonds used signal boosters to broadcast their powers across the entire galaxy. A gem could break free, but they had to be conscious of it and they needed community support to leave the cult of the diamonds." She paused, gathering her strength, "Even Ruby and Sapphire fought through withdrawal symptoms after leaving Blue Diamond's sphere of influence. Something like a corrupted gem would be especially vulnerable to this since they're not really sentient; but by the same tower a low powered version of the signal could do the trick and go undetected by functional gems."

"So, that song that Centi was talking about... Was that..."

"We still don't know what that was," Garnet explained. "All Gems have certain firewalls inside our minds; another method of control from the diamonds. The song that Centipeedle referenced isn't actually sound, it's some kind of . . . virus, is the best thing I can think to call it. You saw how Jasper became corrupted when she fused with that monster; the song merely was a carrier to allow corruption to spread not just across earth but across thousands of lightyears."

Pearl took over, her shaking and gagging stopped. "The corruption wave took over the entire Milky Way galaxy; it was a total scorched earth campaign. If we're feeling the song of the Diamonds on earth, then it means that they're aware of the corrupt gems and they're trying to press them into service again."

"Shit," Amethyst breathed. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier!"

"It was a possibility," Garnet almost snapped with the purple gem, "But a remote one. They're getting desperate, the resource shortages and civil disruption must be worse than Peridot let on."

"Wait. I remembered something," Stevonnie started. "Something that Peridot told Steven once. Something about a machine that... Like, if a gem got poofed then they could shove it into it and read it's mind. Find out information, like a forced interrogation. It sounds harsh, but... What if that gem was right? What if the Diamonds are making their move? Now?"

Garnet slowly put Stevonnie down, as though she was the one now who needed support. "At this point, the Diamonds are like wounded animals. They are desperate and looking at the collapse of their empire. This isn't a fight we can win alone."

"Fuck!" shouted Pearl, the last gem who'd ever use a four letter word. "This is not how we end. I didn't fight, bleed, kill and suffer just to watch those oversized, overblown piece of glass shit over everything I value and everyone I care about!"

Shrieking like an angry hawk, Pearl kicked the dining room table into splinters, cuasing Garnet and Stevonnie to flinch and Amethyst to drop her jaw in awe. "Nobody gave me anything! I broke away because I chose to! I chose to sign on with Rose! We'll fight with the humans, blow up the intergalactic warp nework, claw at them, piss on them; whatever!" Her eyes bulged and she was starting to foam with anger. "What do we do? Anything and everything! I faced them at their prime; now they've sent nothing but lone fighters with pretty toys. We've adapted to everything they've sent; Jasper, Aquamarine, the Ruby's and even Peridot. If the diamonds want to make Earth their graveyard then fine by me!"

In agreement, Amethyst kicked the TV into a thousand pieces while screaming. She was so proud of Pearl for showing wrath to make a bull-sized Jasper soldier flinch. Then she realized what she'd done. "DAMN IT! How'm I going to replace that TV!?"

Stevonnie burst out laughing as Amethyst cursed. Getting serious again, she looked Garnet. "We need to talk to Peridot. Maybe she know if there's a ship out there that has something like that, so we can see what that gem meant."

"The gem's mind will be fairly scrambled," explained Garnet, "But the data it recieved should be easy to extract. After that, it'll be no different than decoding a foreign language."

Trying to distract herself from the fact that she fucked up movie night, Amethyst whooped and flexed her muscles. "I'm ready for this. I missed the first war but I sure as hell plan to make a bang in this one!"

"Code of the Quartz's," said Stevonnie, taking Amethyst's hand in a manly shake, imitated from a much beloved action film. "You don't fuck with family."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Pearl, returning to her neurotic, logical ways. "Right now we have a goal but we need a plan to reach that goal. From what we've seen, Homeworld has a large tech gap and, despite their resource shortage, a large numbers lead on us. In the time of Rose we had Bismuth to arm us, defector Peridot's to undermine enemy communication and a host of turncoats and spies deep in Homeworld society. We need all the help we can get." She then eyed Amethyst, "I know you and Stevonnie, to an extent, are built to fight; it's in your gem heuristics. But I'll be damned if you lose yourselves in a pointless last stand."

"If at all possible, we might be able to interrogate Jasper in a similar fashion." Garnet offered. "She would be the one most likely to know about troop deployments, current weapons research and tactics. Peridot can provide us real time information on Homeworld's communications, logistics and hacking."

"And the Famethysts!" shouted Amethyst, "There's a bunch of mad mother fuckers just sitting out in space doing nothing. They helped us last time just because I asked and I know they'd help us in a fight!"

"Is there any way we could get human allies?" offered Stevonnie. "I know Rose had some at one point."

"Stevonnie," Pearl chided, "Humans are primitive and squishy and panicky. They'd be of no help."

"And that's where you're wrong, Pearl," said Stevonnie, taking a step forward to defend the other half of their herritage. "This is our planet, our home, our birthplace.  _MY_ birthplace! We all have a stake in this. Besides, humans, they've come back from the Black Death, from plagues, from wars and only gotten stronger in the long run. You of all people, Pearl, should know better than to brush someone off just because of their birth."

Pearl opened her mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut, knowing the fusion was right. She sighed. "I don't know if any of Rose's old contacts are even alive. It was so long ago."

"That's ok. We can cross that bridge when we get there. For now, we need to get to the barn and see if we can get Peridot to see if she can find the ship."

"What's this about ships and Rose's contacts?" came a voice behind the group. In all the excitement and hoopla of planning a counter-invasion, Greg Universe, human extraordinaire had walked into the gem's kitchen. "Also, I just fixed that TV! Eugh, doesn't matter. Just- what's going on?"

Silence followed and a pit formed in Greg's stomach. "Guys, don't leave me hanging like this."

Stevonnie put a hand on their father/uncle figure. "Greg . . . Dad. . . We think Homeworld is planning to invade."

Less diplomatically, Pearl grabbed Greg in a hug; something that would have seemed impossible a few hours ago. "Greg, the Diamonds are going to try to kill everyone. I suggest you make your ammends now while you still can."

Amethyst pried the two apart. "Take a chill pill, Pearl." Then she turned to her old human buddy. "Dude, I'm not gonna lie, shit's gonna be grim. No guarantees, if you die first, save my spot in Hell because I'm going down there a legend."

Greg's eyes widened, "Wait, wait, WHAT?! Homeworld?! Are you guys sure? Is this real!?"

"Sadly, yes," Garnet deadpanned.

Greg exhaled, the color draining from his face. "I hoped this day would never come."

Stevonnie spoke up. "We don't know if a full invasion is inevitable, but the Diamonds are making there move via proxies. Kiki was just . . . attacked a little while ago, but she's ok, for the most part. And if there was one, the we can bet there's more." Stevonnie took a deep breath before continuing, " We might have a way to figure out what they're planning."

"Do you need me to do anything?" Greg asked.

Garent spoke up and asked "Did Rose ever mention any of her human allies to you, or introduce you to them?"

"No," Greg said. "No, she never liked to talk about it, and I never pushed her or bothered her about it. I figured if anyone knew about them, it would've been Pearl."

"Well, what about the Earth Protection Force?" Stevonnie asked.

"The what?" Amethyst cocked her head.

"The Earth Protection Force. I heard Ronaldo talk about them on his blog." the fusion clarified. "He has a weird tendency to be right about alien related things, even when he doesn't have a shred of evidence."

"They're real, and not just a fiction of Ronaldo's energy drink addled mind," Garnet adjusted her glasses. "They've been around since the 1950's but it was in the 70's when they start to recieve serious funding and training. Right now they're led by a man named Griffin."

"Well need to be careful of him," Pearl said. "I met him once. He's brash, arrogant, and only answers to the President. Anyone or thing that isn't his mission is of no importants to him."

"He'll flip when we show him maps of Homeworld's territory, its numbers, and tie it into the giant floating hand that Peridot and Jasper rode in on," said Garnet confidently. "If it comes to it. We can flip over the President with promises of technological aid and rebuilding and some human gathered evidence of the corrupted gems."

"Whoa!" said Greg, "You guys better not let yourself be kidnapped and taken to Area 51 or fifty-whatever. The U.S. government can be pretty untrustworthy."

"But we don't have a choice," Stevonnie explained to Greg. "Sooner or later the humans will find out, and it's better if they find out from us than from Homeworld."

"Let's just take things one step at a time. I think right now, we need to go talk to Peridot and see where we can go from there." Pearl said.

"Pearl's right. The more time we talk, the more time the Diamonds have to plan." Stevonnie said. "So let's get going."


End file.
